staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Stycznia 2012
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Była sobie Ziemia - Sprawiedliwy handel, odc. 7 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Marta mówi! - Marta na wystawie, odc. 18 (Best in Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:30 Wiadomości Moja Niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:35 Pogoda Moja Niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:25 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 17 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Haczyki, odc. 20 (Hooky); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 iCarly - odc. 19 (iCarly Saves TV); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 Janosik - odc. 6/13 - Worek talarów; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Vince niepokonany (Invincible) 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Ericson Core; wyk.:Mark Wahlberg, Greg Kinnear, Elizabeth Banks; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 BBC w Jedynce - Życie. cz. 10. Naczelne (Life. Primates. (10/10)) - txt str.777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Wielka Gala Liderów Polskiego Biznesu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 34 - Skandal - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2339; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Dzień Czereńczy, odc 25 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Day Of The Beevilweevils ep. 25); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Biegi narciarskie - Kronika Pucharu Świata - Otepaa; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 6/13 - Narzeczona samobójcy - txt str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na niedzielę - Zawód: pan młody (Marrying Man, The) 111'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Jerry Rees; wyk.:Kim Basinger, Alec Baldwin, Robert Loggia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - niezapomniane chwile; STEREO 23:35 Rzym s. II - odc. 5 (Rome s. II, ep. 5 Heroes of the Republic); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Rzym s. II - odc. 6 (Rome s. II, ep. 6 Philippi); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Kino nocnych marków - Geronimo, amerykańska legenda (Geronimo, an American Legend) 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Walter Hill; wyk.:Jason Patrick, Gene Hackman, Robert Duvall, Matt Damon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Nie tylko dla pań - Niezwykłe zwierzęta - Czworonożna matematyczka - odc. 1 / 10 (Extraordinary animals - seria 2 - ep. 1 / 10) 22'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Miko Reilly; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 24 Iłów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 M jak miłość - odc. 882; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 883; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 689 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 690 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Miesiąc z National Geographic - W podwodnym labiryncie (Blue Holes: Diving The Labyrinth) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:James Barrat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mały Indianin - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży (68) Słowacja "Na wschód"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Wojna i pokój cz. 1 (War and Peace ep. 1) - txt str.777 105'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Włochy (1956); reż.:King Vidor; wyk.:Audrey Hepburn, Henry Fonda, Mel Ferrer, Vittorio Gassman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Otepaa (10 km stylem klasycznym); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 469 - Zniknięcie Agaty; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Kultura, głupcze (17); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tak to leciało! - (105); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Emigracja (52); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Głęboka woda - odc. 7/13 "Rola życia" - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (15); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Made in Poland. Miłosz Sounds - Paweł Mykietyn - "Dwa Wiersze Miłosza"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Gwiezdny pył 58'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Iga Cembrzyńska, Krzysztof Chamiec, Janusz Gajos, Wojciech Alaborski, Zygmunt Morawski, Wojciech Giżyński, Wojciech Olański, Jan Paterek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega - odc. 2/4 - Trening (odc. 2/4 - Trening); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 63 7:45 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 64 8:15 Miś Yogi Odcinki: 10 - 12 8:45 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 2 9:15 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 3 9:45 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 4 10:15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 5 10:45 Bratz 12:55 Kokon 15:30 Mężowie i żona 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 6 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 7 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 7 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 4 23:00 Głosy Odcinek: 7 0:00 Żegnaj, kochanku 2:10 Magazyn sportowy 4:00 Tajemnice losu 4:45 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1820 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 4 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 4 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Odcinek: 3 11:45 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 531 12:25 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 13:30 Mam talent Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 15:05 Ugotowani Odcinek: 9 16:05 Kopciuszek: Roztańczona historia 18:00 Milion w minutę Odcinek: 7 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Sztos 21:55 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 22:50 Szpital Miłosierdzia Odcinek: 19 23:45 Antidotum 1:40 Uwaga! 1:55 Arkana magii 3:15 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1967 4:05 Nic straconego TVP Polonia 06:05 Plebania - odc. 1808; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Plebania - odc. 1809; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 1810; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Plebania - odc. 1811; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Plebania - odc. 1812; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Z pasją przez życie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 10 - Trop - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Jak to działa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Mistrz 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mariusz Michalik, Dariusz Kuciewicz, Krzysztof Bochenek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Podwyższenia Krzyża w Czarnej; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 33; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Co nam w duszy gra - przeboje filmowe cz.1; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO 15:50 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (4); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 867; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 38 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Rezydencja - odc. 39 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Pracuś Noddy, odc. 41 (Noddy gets busy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 59* - Doktor Wezół - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Szansa na Sukces - Monika Brodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 867; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Pracuś Noddy, odc. 41 (Noddy gets busy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Ranczo - odc. 59* - Doktor Wezół; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (4); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Kulturalni PL (72); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia